russelfandomcom-20200213-history
It’s raining new shows on IBC-13
July 6, 2014 A new network programming for IBC-13, jointly owned by the chairman Jose Avellana. The privatization of sequestered TV stations RPN 9 and IBC 13 was originally set by the Privatization and Management Office (PMO). IBC-13 which is stands for Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, is set to unleash a storm of game-changing programs with its Signal No. 13: Umuulan ng Saya mga Kapinoy third quarter campaign, is revitalizing its network programming. IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa spearheaded the privatization this year unveiling of the network’s new line-up of Sports, Entertainment and News and Current Affairs offerings during a recent trade launch. “We need to make the station more viable,” Boots told Inquirer Entertainment in interview at the IBC-13 office in Broadcast City last week. “We want people to know that, still up fort privatization, we are beefing up our own programming.” Avellana is confident that privatization and get in the way of the reprogramming. “If the shows are good, I’m sure the prospective buyer will take them into consideration,” he said. Hosted by Maya Loves Sir Chief's love team of Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, the trade event gave attendees an exclusive and first-hand look of what promises to be even greater things to come from the Kapinoy Network this third quarter, what with a fortified programming grid that further reinforces IBC-13’s commitment in offering viewers a different kind of Philippine TV experience. IBC is able to provide strong signal nationwide, and IBC-13 will be the undisputed #3 station in the country. Additionally, the network also relaunched a new advertising campaign and brand name Kapinoy, which emphasized the new IBC lineup as being more distinct and new than what was being aired by its competitors to increase our audience share and our ratings at the time. Hi-5, the popular Australian educational children’s program airs Monday to Friday at 4:30 to 5 p.m. Created in Australia in 1999 and is based on the children's music group Hi-5, it reaches an estimated average weekly global audience of one million children as it is being broadcast in over 83 countries. Hi-5 is a children's pop music group much like peer children's entertainers The Wiggles. Each series has new episodes with nine weekly themes. In 2004 (Series 6), the show was marked by reduced episodes than normal, with 30 episodes in six weekly themes due to the band concentrating more on touring. In 2009 was marked the beginning of the "second generation" of Hi-5, with all of the original members having departed in 2006-2008. The series was renewed with the new cast by the Nine Network. To produce its own set of children's educational TV programs through IBC Foundation, Inc., KapinoyLand, the network's longest-running children's educational program produced by IBC Foundation, Inc. and Philippine Children's Television Foundation, Inc. based on KapinoyLand in the Philippines for brand of the Kapinoy network, earning for The Best Children's Program for the KBP Golden Dove Awards and Anak TV Seal Awards. It airing from Saturday at 9 to 9:30 a.m. The new IBC mascots like Mr. Kapinoy created in June 30, 2012 based at KapinoyLand at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines from the success of TV, toys, books, stickers and so much more. His friends Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Pinoy are the stars of the show premieres on October 1, 2012 as the first live-action Pinoy Filipino animated, live-action Filipino animated and full length 3D computer-animated format concept is based on time traveling. Daily educational children's program teaching values and basic learnings for pre-school kids (in Filipino). In the guests will be the kind of baby, child and kids play that Mr. Kapinoy meeting appeal to 2-5 years old for baby, 10-13 years for kids of these children, and will singing, dancing and playing for kids as live-action animated format using original Filipino music and stories, animation, theater, muppets, live action animated and features that Mr. Pinoy meeting learning, playschool and playground with exciting fun and games. To making craft arts, they make some unique and beautiful artworks using any artwork tools such as cardboard, pencil, pentel pens, colored papers, cartolina, etc., and they use foods to make works of arts which is still edible with a sponsors by Regent Foods Corporation such as Cheese Rings, Tempura, Cheese Ball and Regent Cakes (Pandan, Ube, Mocca, Melon, Strawberry, Lemon, Custard and Chocolate). “If you notice, we now have programs geared toward the younger audience, specifically for kids. In the daytime, it’s mostly children who watch television,” Boots explained. “At night, we address the male audience by airing sports-oriented shows. At night, we adress the mass audience by airing local primetime shows (dramas, fantasy, comedy, musical variety, reality, talk shows and Viva Tagalog movies).” Please have anime programming in your line up of shows like Ghost Fighter. The goal for creating this show was to increase the commercial value of the government-owned IBC 13, which was up for sale as part of the Philippine Government's privatization efforts was eventually bought by Viva Productions, Inc., which the TV and radio coverage for the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA). Currently on air are PBA and NBA for basketball aficionados, and ONE FC for MMA fighting fans. According to Avellana, Viva Entertainment, which has an existing programming contract with IBC-13, is responsible for the network’s primetime hours with the PBA games, The Main Event boxing matches and the Viva Tagalog movies on primetime. For this, Asian Television Content Philippines Corporation (ATC), which has been the TV content provider including telenovelas, Asian dramas and ONE FC fighter. Canoy said he recently consulted Viva chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. on how to reprogram said hours. “Right now, what you see on primetime are basically more Filipino shows that you also see on Philippine TV. That’s because those programs already have a captive market,” Boots said, “except that for free TV, a good idea to concentrate on the C-D-E markets also of viewers “for more mass-based level” .“I can’t divulge right now what the programming thrust will be. Viewers should watch our for this,” said Boots. In my view, IBC-13’s our only hope to be the pointless network war and bickering among Channels 2 and 7''' and its rabid fans. It all started reinvented itself and zoomed up the ratings. Together with friends, advertisers, media practitioners, businessman and '''IBC's roster of stars and talents. Here comes IBC-13, with its bold goal of being #3 by 2015, it’s fulfilling a goal for an organization and providing competition to the dull landscape being dominated by 2 networks made the industry. Artists have more choices and power to where they would like to work and show their talent, audiences have more shows to watch out for, we have more sources of news. ABS-CBN and GMA has felt the impact so much that they are pressured to create better programming and take better care of its talent. IBC-13’s third quarter storm officially makes its mark on July 12 with the relaunch of an even stronger primetime television block, beginning with the back-to-back new season premieres of three of the Kapinoy Network’s most watched programs, the country's favorite and top-rated franchise game show on Philippine television Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Sundays at 7:30 p.m.), with Drew Arellano and the country’s longest-running singing reality show of its kind Born to be a Superstar (Sundays at 8:30 p.m.) with the young singing diva princess Anja Aguilar. Under ATC @ IBC block, TreseBella (stylized Trese13ella) will deliver the new telenovelas with the Filipino-dubbed Mexican content: The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) (weeknights at 9:15-10 p.m.) top-billed Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya and the action-packed TV series La Teniente (Saturdays at 6-6:45 p.m.) starring the award-winning Mexican actress Maria Fernanda Yepes. Over the reins of weeknight primetime viewing on IBC-13, also on July 7, TreseBella will launch the new gripping Taiwanovelas—''Hayate the Combat Butler'' (10 p.m.) and Fall In Love With Me (10:30 p.m.). IBC-13 also gives viewers all the hits, all the time they will need to get in every primetime with the launch of four soap operas, beginning with the much-awaited premiere of the feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess (7:45 p.m. beginning July 21) top-billed by the Asia's teen sweetheart Janella Salvador as the lead role for the primetime princess as Janella Bernardo, with today's hottest young actors Marlo Mortel as Janella's leading man and Donny Pangilinan, Jenine Desiderio, Gabby Concepcion, Luke James Alford, Robi Domingo,Sam Pinto and Sofia Andres who are also introduced; and the romantic light drama Only Me and You (8:30 p.m.) top-billed by the Thai superstar Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz. And very soon, young viewers can looks the animal to the fantaserye for the excitement crocodile like kids called Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo, featuring the child star Thirdy Lacson and voiced by Miguel Moreno as Kroko, together with Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio. Male viewers will surely forward to launch this August with the feel-good action superserye Voltron Man, which is the primetime comeback for AJ Muhlach dubbed as the Action Prince who will suit as the crime-fighting superhero, together with Coleen Garcia, Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre. On top of these new Entertainment offerings, also geared to fortify the various IBC News and Current Affairs programs under Media ng Bayan, taking its brand equity to even greater heights this 3rd quarter. In what is literally good news, the news programs of IBC News and Current Affairs are also getting the refreshing make-overs of their own. Beginning Monday, last June 16, the world's leading news organization IBC News and Current Affairs (under the Media ng Bayan) will be introducing a unique 13 BRAND News Program, spearheaded by its flagship weeknight primetime news primetime Express Balita (at 6:30-7:45 p.m.), with no less than Snooky Serna-Go and veteran IBC News anchor man TG Kintanar at the helm. With this new 13 Brand, News Team 13 (at 11-11:45 p.m.) rounds up the day’s most comprehensive journalism and relevant news delivered by Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso. As far as sports shows are concerned, IBC-13 has several game changers for the mid-year. IBC-13 is also poised to change the game of sports on TV by taking basketball fans much closer to the action of the basketball, boxing matches and mixed-martial arts (MMA), most especially with the exclusive live free-TV broadcaster of the much-anticipated games. Also, with IBC-13 as the home of the PBA and NBA games, viewers can expect in-depth and exclusive coverage of the Gilas’ unprecedented journey, beginning with the team’s participation . Sports enthusiasts will definitely have their eyes glued to IBC-13 during this third quarter, especially with IBC Sports being awarded the exclusive rights to be the official Philippine broadcaster of the Nanjing Youth Olympics (August 16-28) and the Asian Games (September 19- October 4). Given this exciting new line-up of Sports, Entertainment and News and Current Affairs programs this third quarter of 2014, viewers will definitely get to enjoy the rainy season more as they tune in to IBC-13 and enjoy the network’s one-of-a-kind Signal No.13 intensity of fun, news and information, public service, entertainment, educational and sports action with those programming fare. Said the network chairman Eric Canoy that IBC-13’s third quarter storm differentiates IBC-13 from the other networks in a good way. “The high energy nature of these shows are consistent with the image of IBC-13 as the Superstar Network,” he added. 'IBC-13 Sked for July 27 and 28, 2014' July 27 :10:30 am -- SundayToons: Hotel Transylvania :12:15 pm -- Hey it's Fans Day! :3 pm -- Friends 4Ever :4 pm -- CelebrityDATCom :5 pm -- SONA 2014: A Primer (LIVE) (simulcast over RPN, PTV, DZRB Radyo ng Bayan, DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and IBC News Network) :Anchored by JC Tejano and Catherine Vital of PTV, Jess Caduco and Czarinah Lusuegro of IBC and Vivienne Guilla and Buddy Lopa of RPN :7 pm -- Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) :7:30 pm -- Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :8:30 pm -- Born to be a Superstar Semi-Finals Night (LIVE) :Hosted by Anja Aguilar :9:45 pm -- Dingdong n' Lani :10:30 pm -- Sunday Sinemaks: 10,000 Hours :Starring Robin Padilla July 28 :8 am -- SONA 2014 (LIVE) (simulcast over RPN, PTV, DZRB Radyo ng Bayan, DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and IBC News Network) :12 nn -- APO Tanghali Na! :2:30 pm -- SONA 2014 (LIVE) (simulcast over RPN, PTV, DZRB Radyo ng Bayan, DZKB Radyo Ronda 1422, DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and IBC News Network) :Anchored by Atty. Marc Castrodes and Atty. JJ Atienza from PTV with reports from Kathy San Gabriel and Gio Tingson, Jay Sonza and Phoebe Javier from IBC with reports from Czarinah Lusuegro and Vincnt Santos, and Bing Formento and Cristina Peczon from RPN with reports from Angelique Lazo and Dale de Vera :5:45 pm -- Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo :6:30 pm -- Express Balita (LIVE) :Update from State of the Nation Address (SONA 2014) :7:45 pm -- Janella: A Teen Princess :8:30 pm -- Only Me and You :9:15 pm -- TreseBella: Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) :10 pm -- TreseBella: Hayate the Combat Butler :10:30 pm -- TreseBella: Fall in Love with Me :11 pm -- News Team 13 (LIVE) :Update from State of the Nation Address (SONA 2014) :11:45 pm -- Report Kay Boss! :12:45 am -- Home Shopping Network